Skull Knight
The Skull Knight is a boss version of the Skull Swordsman. He first appeared as the boss of the first stage in Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse, and later returned in a much more powerful portrayal in Harmony of Dissonance. He appears to be the remains of an ancient dragon-like warrior who comes armed with sword and shield, and is clad in armor. Appearances ''Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse The '''Skull Knight' is the boss of the first stage in Dracula's Curse, the town of Warakiya. He can be found in a graveyard at the end of the level, where he first appears only as a pile of old bones. However, when Trevor approaches, he suddenly comes back to life and reassembles himself to confront the hero. His only attack is a quick downward slash, but he can also damage Trevor by touching him, and this is what he'll try to do, by walking steadily toward him, only stopping every once in a while to slash with his sword. He has a considerable amount of HP, but a few flasks of Holy Water should be enough to defeat him in just a matter of seconds. A stronger version, the Skull Knight King, appears as the boss of the Caves later in the game; the only notorious difference being that now he will also chuck a series of large bones at the player. ''Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance The '''Skull Knight' reappears in Harmony of Dissonance as the boss of the Skeleton Cave in Castle B. He will change into three forms that are triggered as he sustains damage. In his first form, he's armed with a sword and shield, and attacks by stabbing at Juste. After losing enough HP, he falls to pieces. He regenerates from his shield and drops his sword. Now he attacks mainly by dashing quickly across the room. After losing more HP, he repeats his rebuilding sequence, then drops his shield. In this final form he can shoot a large laser beam from his chest that travels across the entire room. The Skull Knight is one of the only two bosses in the game which receives non-neutral damage from an element, the Skull Knight being weak to Thunder, and the Golem who, on the contrary, resists to this same element. It should be noted that in this incarnation, instead of being the remains of a dragon-like creature, he's now the skeleton of a huge warrior who wears a helmet fashioned from what appears to be a bull's skull. Gallery CV3 J Manual Skull Knight.JPG|'Skull Knight' or Skull Knight King from the Japanese Dracula's Curse instruction booklet CV3 J Manual Sypha Freeze.JPG|Sypha freezing the Skull Knight, from the Japanese Dracula's Curse instruction booklet NP C3 Skull Knight.JPG|'Skull Knight' from the Nintendo Power - Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse guide NP C3 Skull Knight King.JPG|'Skull Knight King' from the Nintendo Power - Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse guide Captain N - The Game Master - 12.png|'Skull Knight King' from Captain N: The Game Master HoD 032.png|'Skull Knights enemy liste entry from ''Harmony of Dissonance Category:Knights Category:Armored Bosses Category:Original Castlevania lore Category:Skeletal Bosses Category:Dracula's Curse Bosses Category:Harmony of Dissonance Bosses